Chrysanth
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Bunga Krisan itu indah, seindah seorang pemuda yang Erika temui dipadang rumput saat senja tiba


_Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Chrysanth © Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku , Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… Fic pertama saya dikapal NorLiech_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Liechtenstein : Erika Zwingli_

 _Switzerland : Basch Zwingli_

 _Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Bunga Krisan itu indah, seindah seorang pemuda yang Erika temui dipadang rumput saat senja tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Erika hanya terdiam memandangi padang rumput dihadapannya. Banyak anak yang tengah bermain disana, namun tidak dengannya . ia tetap berada diposisinya, sambil terus memeluk boneka beruang miliknya. Iris matanya terus bergulir kemana saja, mencari sosok kakaknya yang entah tengah bermain dimana. Mungkin sedang bersama Roderich atau pun yang lainnya. Lembayung senja mulai nampak diangkasa raya, tetapi Basch kakaknya belum juga menghampirinya. Erika yakin kakaknya tidak akan lupa, mungkin saja Basch ingin bergembira lebih lama bersama kawannya. Bukan salah Erika Zwingli jika ia hanya sendirian saja, gadis itu tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dengan teman sepantarannya. Hanya diam sambil memandang yang lainnya sedang tertawa bahagia. Erika terlalu takut jika ia bermain dengan yang lainnya, hanya takut saja. Namun kali ini gadis bungsu keluarga Zwingli itu merasa sedikit gelisah, kenapa kakaknya tak kunjung menghampirinya, bukankah ini saatnya pulang kerumah? . Erika merasa ada seserang yang sedang berada disampingnya, ia hampir saja memekik senang bila itu kakaknya, teryata dugaannya sedang salah. Erika hafal betul wajah wajah anak yang bermain dilapangan saat senja. Tetapi ia merasa sedikit merasa asing dengan sosok disampingnya. Seorang pemuda yang mungkin saja sepantaran dengannya. Pemuda itu memandang Erika dengan tatapan datarnya, sedangkan ia nampak bingung untuk mengawali ini semua, gadis kecil itu merasa malu jika harus menyapa. Ia tidak begitu terbiasa dengan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu hanya memilih untuk diam saja.

"Hai " pemuda itu mulai menyapa , mengawali percakapan mereka. Disisi Erika ia merasa bingung dengan ini semua, karena jarang ada seseorang yang menyapanya atau pun mau berkenalan dengannya.

"Umm.. Hai juga" Balas Erika dengan nada suara yang begitu halus dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis kecil itu mulai tersenyum kepada sang pemuda disampingnya, Erika rasa pemuda itu tidak akan jahat terhadapnya, pemuda yang baik Erika rasa.

"Kau hanya sendirian saja" Suaranya cukup rendah untuk didengar telinga, namun Erika masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Gadis kecil itu rasa, pemuda disampingnya itu sama dengan dirinya, tidak bisa dibilang sosok yang ceria. Erika merasa janggal saat menatap pemuda disampingnya, Erika rasa iris biru hampa dihadapnnya itu penuh dengan rahasia selayaknya jagat raya, datar namun tetap indah.

"Tidak juga" tanpa Erika sadari kurva dibibirnya tertarik dengan seketika, manis dan nampak indah. Udara sore mulai menggelitik badan mereka berdua, Erika mulai mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap boneka beruang didadanya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tiba tiba saja pergi dan Erika hanya bingung dibuatnya.

Tidak lama berselang pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali dengan tangan yang bersembunyi dipunggungnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya diam sambil menebak apa yang sedang pemuda itu genggam dibalik punggung mungilnya.

"Ini untukmu" sebuah bunga krisan yang nampak indah nan mempesona, secara perlahan Erika mulai mengambil nya, saat pemuda tersebut memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Erika.

"Indah " Erika hanya memandang bunga dihadapannya, begitu wangi nan indah.

" Kau juga" gumam pemuda tersebut yang membuat Erika menoleh dibuatnya.

"Kau tadi bilanga apa?" Erika bertanya, ia sakut salah mendengar kata.

"Bukan apa – apa, apa kau suka?" Erika hanya merasa mungkin saja , tadi ia salah mendengar kata. Atau pemuda tersebut yang hanya ingin menyembunyikannya, Erika hanya diam saja. Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya mengangguk saja , ia tak terlalu tahu harus berucap apa, ia hanya takut salah memilih kata.

"Terima kasih" Erika tersenyum ceria, membuat pemuda dihadapannya sedikit merona dibuatnya. Erika memandang bunga digenggamannya, mungkin untuk saat ini ia memang tidak mengetahui apa artinya, namun Erika akan mencari tahu apa arti bunga yang ada didenggamannya, Krisan yang begitu mempesoan mata.

"Emm... siapa namamu?" pemuda itu mulai bertanya dengan senym tipis yang tengah terpatri dibibir mungilnya. Nampak begitu tampan bagi Erika.

"Aku-"

"Erika , ayo kita pulang" belum sempat Erika berucap Basch telah menarik lengannya, mengajaknya untuk segera pulang kerumah. Erika hanya memandang pemuda yang baru saja memberinya bunga. Memandanginya sambil tersenyum ceria yang nampak mempesona netra.

"sampai jumpa" pemuda itu juga berbalik badan , mulai pergi perlahan . ia yakin tidak akan bisa melupakan sosok gadis kecil yang ia temui baru saja, ia begitu bahagia bisa berkenalan dengannya. Gadis kecil yang begitu berbeda dengan gadis sepantarannya.

Bias jingga dari lembayung senja mulai memasuki dirgantara dengan diselimti bias nila. Nampak begitu kontras namun tetap terkesan indah, pertanda sang dewi rembulan akan segera tiba.

.

"maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu" Erika hanya menganggukkan kepala. Pertanda tidak apa –apa atau pun tidak masalah. Lagi pula ia tadi bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedikit nampak asing baginya yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit bahagia. Hingga Erika menyadari ia lupa untuk menanyakan nama sang pemuda, Erika hanya merutuki kebodohannya. Pandangannya kini sedang tertuju pada bunga krisan digenggamnnya. Erika yakin ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi untuk berjumpa, dan juga Erika ingin mengetahui apa arti bunga yang sedang berada digenggamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Erika" Bella berteriak dengan begitu ceria, dengan nada kerasnya hampir membuat Erika terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Untunglah guru mereka tidak marah, bila memang marah bisa gawat jadinya.

"ada apa Bella ?" Erika mulai bertanya, saat ia telah menutup buku bacaannya. Erika tadi tak teralu memperhatikan guru yang sedang berada didepan sana, Karena menurut Erika pelajaran belum dimulai oleh gurunya.

"Lihat kedepan kelas" Erika mulai mengikuti perintah sahabatnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terus saja curi curi pandang untuk memandangi sosok Erika , sedangkan Erika merasa tak asing dengan sang pemuda.

"Lukas Bondevik" Ternyata murid baru dikelasnya, akan tetapi Netra biru itu membuat Erika merasa ada yang berbeda, namun Erika lupa . perkenalan didepan kelas berakhir sudah, pemuda itu mulai berjalan dengan tatapan datarnya. Pergi menuju tempat duduk sang pemuda, setelah guru memberi tahu dimana. Erika yakin pemuda yang bernama Lukas itu terus saja mendanginya, Erika berusaha mencerna apa makhsud itu semua. Tidak berapa lama, Erika mengingat semua. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang mengingatkannya pada sosok kecil yang menemaninya saat senja, pemuda Krisannya. Pipi Erika merona seketika , ya.. itu benar dia, sang Krisannya. Bukankah Krisan adalah lambang suka cita dan karenanya Erika benar benar bahagia. Erika hanya berdoa, semoga hari harinya tetap sama seperti semula. Dan tidak akan ada yang beruba nantinya, meskipun Erika begitu tak yakin dengan itu semua. Jadi.. apakah ini yang dinama Cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

INIII APA LAGIII... XD FIC PERTAMA DI KAPAL NORLIECH #capslockjebol . AWWW... kapal ini juga manis kok, tapi aku lebih cinta kapal NorBela sejujurnya hehehe...

.

.

.

.

Zee


End file.
